Prototype: Yang vs Zu-Zain-Da
by J the Abarekiller
Summary: This is just a small prototype of a recreational fight during the train events at the end of Volume 2. More info inside.


**This is just something that popped into my head and I wanted to write it… That's kind of it really. I'm thinking about maybe doing a crossover between RWBY and Kuuga at some point so, just wanted to get this quick fight out of my head first. Sooooo, Enjoy.**

**Also just in case you're all wondering, Eric will be my main OC but he's still in development so be ready when he appears. Also this is only a prototype, so if I'm feeling generous I might switch him out with Godai from Kuuga, more on that in a bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

As Weiss, Blake, Yang and Eric were about to head to the next car, a strange girl with Ice Cream like hair with a parasol came down with a smug grin named Neo. Yang was about to say something until suddenly…

**CRASH**

A muscular man crashed into the cart from the ceiling behind Neo. He had a tattoo on his left cheek, dark lipstick, necklaces with strange accessories on them, a dark sleeveless jacket, camo pants with a chain dangling from it, black combat boots, and wristbands with beads on them.

Neo turned around and her eyes widened upon seeing the new assailant.

"**RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**" the man roared and reeled his fist downward. Neo tried to block the blow with her umbrella. But even then, once his fist made contact, even her umbrella couldn't save her as his fist sent her flying out of the cart causing Weiss, Blake, Yang and Eric to look up and back at the assailant. He glared at Eric.

"Kuuga!" He said.

Eric's eyes widened in shock, "He's another ULF." (Unidentified Life Form) He said, "you guys go on ahead, I'll take care of this."

Eric was about to step up, but Yang stopped him, "Sorry Eric, this one's mine."

"But Yang, you've seen how powerful these guys are. Last time you guys fought one you didn't stand a chance."

"It hasn't been 2 hours yet Eric, which means you still cant transform right now. And last time I checked we don't exactly have a lot of time right now."

Eric flinched when he was reminded that he still wasn't able to transform into Kuuga since he wasted most of his energy saving Ruby from Torchwhick and the White Fang members.

"Yeah but-" Blake said worried about her partner.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll keep him busy while you guys go on ahead." Yang said.

Eric wanted to interject but he knew there was no talking Yang out of this. "Alright, but be careful, this guy looks a lot stronger than the other ones I've fought."

"Don't worry Eric. After all, this is what I've 'Train'ed for." The busty blonde said smiling.

Eric chuckled at the bad pun and said "Alright, just come back alive ok." He said giving her a thumbs up which she gave back. Blake and Weiss nodded.

Afterwards, they ran past the muscular ULF. The ULF noticed and tried to stop them but Yang shot the ground next to him with her Ember Celica. "Keep your eyes on me big guy." She said.

The muscular man growled at her, "Dadada SegosaGosa!" He shouted as he morphed into his monster form. Having the same brown color as some of the other monsters they've faced only this time with the appearance of a Rhino, along with a long nose horn.

He soon rushed towards her and then stopped as Yang went on the offensive as the two then circled around sizing each other up. "**Borgai Boza Bozogi! Deboss Zuranguss! Zu-Zain-Da!**" He shouted again.

"I have no idea what you just said, but kinda sounds like you said you wanted to get your ass kicked. And man I thought the other guys were ugly, but you. You're somehow even uglier." Yang joked enraging the now named Zu-Zain-Da. '_I'm obviously not gonna be able to beat him, but the least I can do is knock him out and catch up with the others._' Yang thought to herself.

Zu-Zain-Da rammed his head towards her, she quickly dodged out of the way, causing him to ram his horn into a suitcase. Yang took this chance to punch him on his back as he was pulling himself out. However, it didn't do any damage to him at all as he back-handed her away once he pulled himself out of the suitcase.

He roared as he rammed towards her again, this time managing the grapple her pushing her with enough force to have her feet sliding against the floor while trying to stop herself. She repeatedly elbowed his back to get him to stop but it had no effect as he continued his running. She then got an idea and used Ember Celica to shoot his back finally stopping the creatures rampage. But all that did was anger him more as he lifted Yang over his head and threw her across the cart landing on her back.

Yang struggled to get up, but as she was getting up, Zu-Zain-Da tried to stomp on her head only for her to roll away and get back up on her feet. Once again, though, he rammed his horn towards her getting her into the same lock as before.. Yang grabbed him by the horn and flipped him over once again stopping his rampage.

He got back up and tried to ram her again and again but she dodged every attempt until finally he grappled her again. She grabbed him by the horn again hoping to flip him again. He wasn't falling for that again though, as he used all his might to fling her up at the ceiling, knocking the wind out of her as she landed on her feet again catching her breath.

Soon enough, while trying to get back on her feet, Zu-Zain-Da rammed at her once again. But like before she was able to dodge it as his horn got caught in the train wall. Yang grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to have him face her, this time sending a flurry of punches to his face and chest, at the same time shooting him with Ember Celica. She thought that she was finally getting the upper hand over the brute, but to her surprise, like the other ULC's beforehand, he hadn't reacted to any of her punches.

Finally having enough of the blonde's punches, Zu-Zain-Da deflected her last punch and kicked her causing her to stumble backwards. Yet again, he rammed towards her causing her to put her arms on his shoulders trying to prevent getting stabbed by his horn as the force from him cause her feet to slide against the floor despite her efforts to stop the beast.

Zu-Zain-Da then lifted her off the ground again, this time lifting her over his head. Yang struggling to loosen herself from his strong grip.

The creature smiled maliciously. "**Kibiwu GiGi**." He said in a slimy tone. Though Yang didn't know what he said, she could tell what he was thinking and struggled more to get out of his grip.

"**DORUBA!**" He shouted as he threw Yang in the air, readying his horn to impale her.

'_Crap, gotta think of something fast!_' Yang thought to herself panicking as she was getting close to his razor sharp horn.

Right as Yang was about to his the brutes horn she grabbed his horn again, and flipped them both on the ground. Yang struggled to get up, but Zu-Zain-Da got up first and immediately went after her and wrapped his muscular arms around her chest, grabbing his other wrist and squeezing the air out of her, Yang struggling again to get out of his grip while losing air. Zu-Zain-Da then let go of her and through her to the other side of the room.

"**Gose Boso, Bongas Sodo Banje Ban!**" Zu-Zain-Da roared as he ran towards Yang yet again.

Knocking her on her feet again he flexed his chest out.

'Crap this guy tanks every hit I throw at him. And I'm running low on Aura. I Gott finish this quickly soon. Guess I got no other choice but to turn up the heat then.' The blonde thought to herself as she began to activate her semblance.

"**Zuguwee Goo Tosorido!**" He shouted as he ran towards her again.

Yang reeled her fist back and waited for him to get close to her. Once he got close enough, she landed a huge bow on his chest sending him flying across the room near the door, finally knocking him out.

Yang deactivated her semblance as she tried to keep her balance. She didn't really care all that much as she looked at the unconscious body of the Rhino monster. "Geez, FINALLY! Got a good hit on one of these guys. Well see ya later big guy, I've got a train to catch, or rather, stop." Yang said as she was just about to walk towards the door wanting to walk around the unconscious creature.

But before she could even make it a few inches toward the door or even the body, Zu-Zain-Da made a growling noise and got right back up, causing Yang's eyes to widen in shock. "W-WHAT!?"

Zu-Zain-Da simply got back on his feet and dusted his chest off, the punch Yang gave not even phasing him in the slightest.

"**Gwom babesh. Gombemi Boska. Choguni Bagi****_._**" He said while grinning.

"Oh my GOD WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE SURE YOU BASTARDS STAY DOWN!" Yang shouted in frustration.

Zu-Zain-Da started to slowly approach. Yang wasn't in any shape to do anything about any other attack. Block, dodge, nothing. All she could do was stand there heaving. '_Damn it! No matter what I do this bastard just won't stay down._' Yang thought to herself frustrated.

Zu-Zain-Da roared and then darted right for her. 'Well Eric, guess I'm not gonna make it after all.'

Zu-Zain-Da rammed toward her fast ready to skewer her as Yang began to accept her fate.

However, the blow never came as a red portal opened up and a woman in red with a Grimm mask and a red katana came in and slashed at Zu-Zain-Da with enough force to send him tumbling back as she sheathed her sword. The slashes didn't leave a scratch on him but it was enough to piss him off.

Yang was wide eyed at being the mysterious woman. For some reason this woman reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on who though.

Snapping out of her daze, she watched as the woman set the weapon to some kind of setting and slowly pulled to sword out of its sheath.

"**GOZOMBOM BAGAZI ZOGOGES!**" Zu-Zain-Da shouted, glaring at the woman.

He roared and then charged towards her.

The mysterious woman didn't move an inch as the creature charged closer and closer, Yang started to get concerned.

As the creature was about to ram its horn into the woman, Yang was gonna move in and save her.

But then, right as Zu-Zain-Da was getting to her, the woman slashed at the air with her sword and created a portal and immediately moved out of the way as the creature went into the portal.

Zu-Zain-Da stopped his tracks and realized his mistake and turned around back to the portal. But just before he could get any closer to it, it disappeared, leaving him in the middle of a forest. Zu-Zain-Da slammed the ground and roared with rage.

After the portal closed the woman created another portal with her sword and was about to walk through it.

"Wait!" Yang shouted. "Who are you? Why did you save me?"

The woman didn't answer. She didn't even turn around, as she simply just went into the portal.

"Wait!" Yang said again, but before she could get any answer the portal closed. After getting out of her daze Yang immediately remembered something. "Oh crap! I gotta catch up with the others!" She said.

She was about to open the door and head to the other cart then she looked back at where the woman was. "Just who was that? And why was she so familiar?" Yang asked herself.

She soon shrugged it off and opened the door and ran over to meet with her team.

**Well that takes care of that. Once again this is something I just wanted to get out of my head for something I would like to write in the future. BTW, before any of you write light up your torches and pitchforks, and/or praise the fact that I let Yang get her ass handed to her in this fight by the people who hate this series, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I do love RWBY. Has it seen a decrease in quality? To me, kind of, but I don't care. I still love the show. I love the characters, I love the humor, I love the action, I just love it. I don't care that it's gone downhill, I still love it. Call me crazy, but I just can't bring myself to hate RWBY despite its flaws. Even if the fanbase can get…. really out of hand a lot of the time. So, Yang getting her ass kicked by the Grongi isn't me being biased, I just want the fights to be more properly scaled. I'll get back to that in a sec. BTW, yes I did see the first half of the Volume 7 premier and (without spoiling anything) it was pretty good. I won't go too much into it because of reasons but I will give my opinions on the new designs seen in the trailers. I was VERY split on these new looks. Some of them ranged from just ok to just… Jaune. Dear god Jaune what have they done to you buddy? And Blake, I love you and all, but the short hair just doesn't do it for me, I'm sorry. These designs are slowly growing on me, but emphasis on "slowly".**

**As for the power scaling and the OC, like I said at the top, I'm still figuring things out with the OC so I just put him here for fun, and if I'm feeling generous I might switch him with Godai from Kuuga. As for the power scaling the reason why I have Yang getting her ass kicked is in fact because I'm tired of the monsters in Kamen Rider crossovers getting nerfed so much, in fact it's one of the things I criticised ShadowBladeKnight's story, 'Remnants of Desire', for. I still love the story but how the villains were dealt with in that story I was not a fan of. So if this fanfic gets made the Grongi will pretty much be indestructible unless Kuuga fights them. Don't worry though, like in Kuuga, there will be a point where people are able to fight the Grongi but might not happen until much later. Maybe until V6 who knows?**

**Also, if all of you are wondering why Neo got one-shoted by the Grongi, it's because I really don't like Neo that much and I think she's greatly overrated and Yang and Neo's fight on the train is one of my least favorite fights in the series and it saddens me that they haven't had a rematch yet. So yeah, that part actually was me being biased. (hears booing in the background) And now I believe I have made a bunch of enemies from that statement alone. **

**Jeez that was long. Well, hope you all enjoyed, hopefully I'll be able to write more stories for you guys. So…. bye.**


End file.
